


DC Universe: Revenge of Justice - Holograme

by chumon



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: F/M, Not sure where this is going just yet, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: So...I have some characters on this game and this is basically my head canon for a few of them. I don't know how many I'll include, but I'm starting with one.May bump up the ratings and warnings depending on how things go.





	

Prologue

I didn't know what happened. It was so fast I--I didn't even have time to comprehend anything. I remember it like it just happened...it STILL haunts me.... When the exo bytes were released....well, I had been fairly normal up until that point. The second those things hit...many changed that day....but what I changed into...I still don't know whether it was a good thing. As soon as I started to gain powers I couldn't control them. I never had one sliver of control....not even a little...those...dark clouds and skulls....just everywhere....

I...couldn't stop them from going after those people, they....they just didn't listen yet. I got picked up by Braniac moments later. When I escaped...Oracle helped me gain some control....just enough to be able to manipulate them. Braniac's goons made good practice dummies. I never thought Superman would come to MY rescue though...I already saw myself as a monster. He talked to me though...he said that...it's how we use our powers that matters....not what they are. I thought about that for a while...I did kill those people....but it was not intentional...so I suppose I can't be too hard on myself. Still, I can;t get their screams out of my head. I guess that's why Superman introduced me to Batman. Clark, as I came to know him told me that Bruce Wayne, the billionaire of Gotham City and also Batman, had taken on several "side kicks" in the past and would be a good fit for me as a mentor of sorts. He didn't have powers but, he did share one thing with me, we both have memories we wish we could forget. He taught me how to fight, and control my new abilities. I've...learned a lot from him. It's been a few months now and we have been doing our best to keep the city safe with all the craziness being thrown at us. Hopefully with the help of his previous side kicks, Nightwing and Batgirl, and our newest addition Robin, we will make a difference in this town. So that no more have to suffer in the wake of this mess.

The following is the accounts of my team of Superheroes and the details of what led to our meeting. 

\- Caroline Crosby aka Holograme

**Author's Note:**

> Might do one from other POVs. Not sure yet.


End file.
